Otacon
Dr. Hal Emmerich, better known as Otacon, is Solid Snake's anime-loving accomplice who assists him on various missions. History Background Otacon always gives Solid Snake his missions and is his best friend. Season Three While out on a mission, Solid Snake contacts Otacon via codec and asks him where some mines are. Otacon asks Snake if he sees two dogs in his binoculars. He only told him to do this just because he thinks they are cute and wanted Snake to look at them. Snake is annoyed, but Otacon then informs him to sneak around a building. Snake successfully does this, but Otacon tells him he only wanted him to do it as a joke. Snake asks if he has lied to him about anything else; Otacon then reveals that he ate the last of a pizza when he told Snake there wasn't any more. Snake goes for a break but eventually calls Otacon again because he cannot do his missions without him. Otacon then tells Snake they got a new "proper" mission. Otacon tells him that he needs to find two middle-class working men and an evil one. Otacon's frequency gets jammed and before he finishes, he has lost contact and Jim Houseman appears on the Codec. He gets back on and asks Solid Snake if he has found the men yet. He describes the men to Snake, but he already knows who he is talking about. After being encountered by Mario and Luigi, Solid Snake accepts their offer to play basketball with them; he is teamed up with Ash. Throughout the game, the Mario Brothers have score loads of baskets until half time. Snake calls Otacon and asks him how to play basketball. Otacon starts to tell his best friend about the origin of basketball, but Snake stops him and tells him he just wants to know how to play the game. Otacon says he just needs to dribble the ball and throw it into the basket. Then Otacon tries to ask Snake if they can hang out later, but he hangs up. Thanks to Otacon's advice, Snake scores enough times to win the game. Later, Snake is on a mission when he someone encounters him. After hiding from him behind a building, he calls Otacon, but he is not responding; it turns out he is on the toilet reading a Robotech book. After the encounter with a paintballer, Snake reaches the mailbox and picks up a "Top Secret" letter. He opens it and it's from Otacon, who tells Snake to look behind him. Snake turns around and finds Otacon skipping towards him. Otacon says hi and again, he gave Snake the "mission" just so he could talk to him about Coldplay. Snake is annoyed about his useless mission. Suddenly, Otacon stomach starts hurting as he ate too many bananas and he heads back to the toilet. 5 minutes later, Otacon is on the toilet when someone knocks on the door. Donkey Kong busts into the bathroom because Otacon stole his bananas and Otacon is last seen screaming. Wario tries to get Otacon to join him as one of his minions. Wario says if he joins, he will have the life of owning all the Japanese anime in the world. Otacon gets excited about this but says he can easily hack all the anime off the internet. Wario shouts at Otacon and scares him. Otacon thinks he is going to pee his pants and runs back to Solid Snake as he treats him nicer. (the events after this paragraph are and should be considered canon) Otacon and Snake are later sitting around at The Rock. Otacon says that they came to the Real World to help Mario, but they are just sitting around. Snake asks Otacon what they should do. Otacon suggests waiting until it gets dark to tell scary stories, but Snake rejects it. Otacon then suggests watching anime, but Snake also refuses this and calls Mario. Mario tells him there is nothing he can do. Afterwards, Snake says he feels useless. Otacon attempts to hug him but Snake pushes him away off the rock. Then Ash arrives and tells Snake he has the Nether Saber. After talking about it, Ash asks if they would like to go and catch some Pokemon. Otacon gets off the ground and happily agrees but Snake denies and calls Mario again. After the call, Snake says they have to destroy the Nether Saber. Otacon suggests they got on a long, difficult quest and throw it into a volcano. Ash states it is a stupid idea, but Otacon informs him that it worked in Lord of the Rings. Just then, Snake gets a call from Master Miller. Snake then says they need to find Merlin's table. Ash knows where this is and Otacon gets excited. They then begin their quest. After searching for the table for a while, Snake and Ash argue about not finding the table when Otacon tells them to calm down. 12 hours later, they still haven't found the table. Ash tells Snake and Otacon that it's going to take them 47 more hours to get there; Otacon is only upset because he is going to miss his anime. Snake furiously tells Otacon to shut up about the anime and gets another call from Miller. Still searching for Merlin's Table in, Otacon comes up with a solution to fast forward time. He says they should cut out the next 47 hours. Snake asks how they're supposed to do this and Otacon replies that the film editor can do it. The three break into Rich Alvarez's house and get him to delete the footage of them searching for the table. When Richard does this, they are instantly transported to Merlin's Table. Snake then places the Nether Saber into the center of Merlin's Table, only to find that doing so reactivates the saber. Snake is then informed that the Master Miller that has been calling him is really Wario. Wario then appears and shoots fireballs at the group, and they flee. Otacon then watches as Snake battles and kills a Genome Soldier. Snake tells Otacon there's nothing to do now. Otacon suggests he should kill another Genome Soldier but Snake says he's bored of it and wonders why they keep coming up as Liquid is dead. Otacon says they are going by his last orders. Snake tells Otacon to think of something to do. Otacon says that they should go to the Coldplay concert and defends himself because Snake might hurt him. Surprisingly, Snake agrees to go to it and also watch Anime with him. Otacon gets really happy and excited. He tells Snake all the anime they're going to watch, but Snake doesn't say anything and regrets it. ''The Movie Solid Snake wraps up a package for Otacon, which he gives to UPS and says it is very important, top secret, valuable and he shouldn't drop it. UPS agrees to do this, but he and his rival FedEx end up doing it together. They later get it delivered to an excited Otacon at his house. UPS and FedEx are eager to know what was in the package, but when he opens it, they find out that all it contained was anime. FedEx and UPS leave angrily, as Otacon names off the anime. He doesn't know how to fit it into his schedule, but suggests never sleeping again. Otacon is later watching the anime with Snake. Otacon asks him what ''Dragon Ball saga he wants to watch. Snake gets annoyed and tells Otacon he doesn't care about anime, Dragon Ball, or Otacon. Otacon gets hurt about this and Snake apologizes saying he absolutely hates anime. Otacon then suggests they go to Disneyland and Snake agrees. When Otacon tells Snake they are going to have fun, Snake points his gun at him and states, "We better!". Later, He is answering Snake's questions about the Genome Soldiers, suggesting they are following Liquid Snake's last order. Some time afterward, Otacon is kidnapped by Liquid, but Snake believes he went to an anime convention when he doesn't answer the codec. Otacon, however, is given freedom by Liquid, and, while he is running away, he encounters Snake, telling him that Liquid is alive, which Snake already knew, and how he escaped. He informs Snake that Liquid is by the railroad before leaving. After Wario defeated the Darkness a second time, Solid Snake realizes he promised Otacon that he would go to Disneyland with him. However, he abandons this to go on an adventure with Ness. After Solid Snake presumably killed Liquid, Otacon goes to Disneyland, waiting for Snake to arrive. However, Snake ignores this and lives a normal life. However, Otacon has been waiting for 2 years, so it is possible he is still waiting for Snake to arrive, or having the time of his life in Disneyland. Personality Otacon likes to mess with Snake and usually ends up annoying him. Despite this, he is very kindhearted and caring. Abilities / Skills Otacon is skilled in the latest technological advancements in computers, communications, and weapons tech. Otacon provides intel and objective updates through mission support via codec. Trivia * Although he did not appear until Episode 33, Otacon was talking to Solid Snake via codec in Episode 32 when he was revealed. * Otacon's hair is black instead of blonde. * Brandon Dire made his first appearance, prior to his role as Otacon, as a fan in the crowd watching Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms perform in concert (Episode 22 part 3) and in the crowd of the soccer game. * Dire was given the role of Otacon as compensation due to the Ponderosa that Kent Melville used to play Johnny Cyclops getting messed up; the Ponderosa was actually his. * Otacon is no longer in the series due to Dire being busy with school work and other jobs. Friendships Solid Snake Otacon is Snake's best friend and sidekick giving him info and intel about missions. Although Otacon commonly annoys him because of his love for anime, the two still love and respect one another. Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Males Category:Heroes